Mega Man Starforce Beast Saga, part 2: Rage
by Beast Out Ghost
Summary: The continuation of the saga, that uses pure power!
1. Chapter 1

"Mega Man Starforce Beast Saga, part 2: The Beasts Rage"

Chapter 1 –Two new rivals:

**In this chapter, two new rivals will fight, giving a huge consequence.**

"Is Jack still in treatment?" Geo asked to the others, while waiting for Mr. Shepar arrival.

"Yeah, it's been just some more weeks, but still inactive." Pat said, while putting his arm over Angie's shoulder, without anyone noticing except Angie.

"Hey, you two aren't making out in strange places lately, what's the matter?" Sonia asked Mary and Akito.

"Well, the last week we would almost turn into the yesterday's lunch for being caught making out in the school's kitchen, so we're giving a sort of time, but just the strange places." Mary said, as she kissed Akito suddenly, and they started to make out, in front of the class.

"I can't hold it anymore!" Pat said, as he turned around and kissed Angie for just some seconds.

"Pat, a little word outside, please." Angie said, as they left the room. The others, except Akito and Mary, went to spy, spotting them making out.

Just some minutes after the make outs ended, a female teacher with dark blue hair, cold eyes, wearing a purple suit entered the room.

"Good morning, students, my name is Queen and I'm going to be here while Mr. Shepar isn't capable of giving classes." Queen said, as Luna raised her arm and made a question.

"Queen Ti- I mean, Mrs. Queen, what happened to Mr. Shepar?"

"He slipped and fell down the stairs. With the injuries he has, he can't even walk." Queen said, as Agito starred at her with a mean look.

After class:

"Now I know why Jack seems so happy at school. His sister gives lessons very heavy." Geo said.

"She was lying." Agito said, as the others looked at him with a surprised look. "When she justified why Mr. Shepar's didn't came, she made her tick, and she didn't repeat it in the rest of the class. One thing or another, she lied about Mr. Shepar falling down the stairs." Agito said.

"He's right." Queen Tia said, right behind them.

"What? Then what happened to him?" Sonia asked, worried.

"He disappeared." Queen said.

"What? How? Why?" Shun asked.

"We think that it's because he's an EM wave warrior. He's not the first to disappear. He's already the fourth." Queen Tia said, with a strangely huge calm.

"Who are the others?" Geo asked.

"Damian Wolfe, Claud Pincer and Jack." Queen said, with an amazing calm.

"What? Jack's missing?" Everybody said.

At the end of the day, on the way home:

"I still can't believe that Jack's missing." Geo said.

"There you are…" a familiar voice said, in front of them. Geo looked and saw Solo, standing right in front of them.

"Solo, I have no intentions of fighting you, so go away." Geo said.

"I don't care." Solo said, as he approached him, pushing Mary away of the path. Suddenly, Akito kicked him in the back, making him angry.

"If you want to fight… THEN FIGHT ME!" Akito said, as he EM wave changed.

"Impressive determination. BRING IT!" Solo said, as he EM wave changed too.

"This is going to be interesting, the shark vs. the murian." Geo said, as they all stand back, watching.

"Light Speed Cut!" Twins Shark said, as he disappeared.

"Laplace!"Rogue said, as his dark blade appeared, and suddenly, Twins Shark appeared with his air trek collided with Laplace. He then jumped back.

"Now Agito!" Twins Shark said, as he changed. "I'm on it! Shark Fin Slicer!" he said, as he kicked upwards, with the air trek glowing yellow, making an attack that was similar to a shark fin form and went in Rogue's direction, but he deflected it with his blade. "Flame Hell Kick!" Twins Shark said, as he kicked Rogue's head, with his air trek in fire.

"That's quite strong. I think I'll reveal my new fighting style."Rogue said, as he stabbed Laplace stabbed in the ground and took his old sword and grabbed Laplace once again. "This new fight style, the twin dark sword style! Spin Blade!" Rogue said, as he threw Laplace and dashed towards Twins Shark. Twins Shark blocked Laplace with his air trek, but Rogue almost stabbed Twins Shark, luckily he separated into the two Twin Sharks.

"Air Blast!" Twins Shark Angel said, as he kicked the air, making a strong air current, pushing Rogue into the wall.

"Flame Hell Kick!" Twins Shark Devil said, kicking Rogue in the stomach.

"Rogue Break!" Rogue said, as he stabbed Laplace in the wall, pushing Twins Shark Devil and himself of the wall. "Now, I thought I wasn't going to use this until a fight with Mega Man. Mu Ultima!" Solo said, as he crossed his swords, appearing a purple on the swords, and then, the swords turned into one. It was long, like Solo's original sword, black with green and purple details and its form was similar to Laplace Blade form.

"You have a new toy. Nothing will change. Midnight Boomerang!" Twins Shark said, as he made an attack similar to Shark Fin Slicer, but instead of kicking upwards, it was backwards, giving a spin and the attack was launched, spinning in Rogue's direction.

"That attack is nothing." Rogue said, as he took a few steps to the side, dodging the attack. Then, the attack returned in Rogue's direction, but he just had to raise his sword, and the attack was completely h

**Is Rogue strong enough to defeat Twins Shark? Will Twins Shark overcome Rogue? Do you know what will be the result of this battle? Review, like, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Mega Man Starforce Beast Saga, part 2: The Beasts Rage"

Chapter 2 –The result of a battle:

**In this chapter, the result of the battle will be revealed.**

"Spining Scythes!" Solo said, as he raised his weapon, and lowered it, making scythes appearing, spinning vertically and went in Twins Shark direction. Twins Shark dodged most of them, but one past through his shoulder.

"This hurts as…! Shark's Spinning Dance!" Twins Shark said, has he made the pin and started to spin, with his air treks glowing yellow, and launching many attacks similar to Shark Fin Slicer, but they were lateral.

"Useless attack!" Rogue said, as he stroke all the waves, destroying them in a matter of seconds.

"Hammer-Shark Hammer Crush!" Twins Shark said, as he made a lateral Shark Fin Slicer, but then he dropkicked it, making it assume a hammer-shark head's figure, and then kicked it upwards, launching it to a high altitude, and then the attack went down, as if it was a hammer, almost crushing Rogue, but it was blocked by Rogue's sword. But instead of being destroyed immediately, it took a lot of Rogue's strength to destroy it.

"I don't understand… Akito's attacks should be more powerful than that, why are they so weak now?" Mary asked.

"It's because of his shoulder. It's almost open from the cut of the scythe. When giving a kick, moving the arms and shoulders is quite essential. Since Twins Shark's most attacks are kicked based, all his attacks become weaker." Geo explained.

"Now, I will show you a true attack. Rogue Break!" Rogue said, as he stabbed his sword to the ground, making purple flames appear.

"Heaven or Hell!" Twins Shark said, as his wings originated a tornado of winds and flames. The attacks were equally powerful, nullifying each other, but the result was a minor earthquake.

"Shark's Spinning Dance!"

"Flying Knuckles!" Once again, the attacks were nullified by each other, causing a minor earthquake.

"Flame Hell Kick!"

"Giant Knuckle!" Rogue fist expanded, protecting him from the attack, causing a wind wave.

"You're a good opponent, I'll admit that." Rogue said, breathing heavily.

"You're not that bad too." Twins Shark said, also breathing heavily.

"My new attack will end this." Rogue said, as he stabbed his blade to the ground and holding one of his arms, as if he was preparing to give a punch, as he entered a state of concentration.

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing." Twins Shark said, as he entered in a state of concentration too, as winds and fire started to spin around his right leg.

"Hades Inferno!" Rogue said, as his fist (the one that is purple) started to glow even more and began to expel huge purple flames, as he began to run in Twins Shark's direction.

"Death Blade!" Twins Shark said, as his leg was completely surrounded by flames and winds and started to dash in Rogue's direction too. When they crossed, Rogue punched Twins Shark hurt shoulder and Twins Shark kicked Rogue left part of his body, in the ribs zone (breaking 4 ribs at least). There was a huge earthquake, and both of them didn't move for a while. Then, they both jumped back, and starred to each other for a while, both completely hurt, full of scratches and bruises. Both were standing, breathing heavily, and waiting for the other to fall before. Suddenly, both of them fell, and the transformations were cancelled.

"Akito, are you alright?" Mary asked, very worried, running towards him and crying just a little bit.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just having you by my side heals me…" Akito said.

"So romantic!" Sonia and Angie said, simultaneously.

"Idiot, you shouldn't lie…" Mary said, as she kissed him, crying.

"If you two are done, let's continue. This is a death match." Solo said, trying to stand up.

"If that's what you want…" Akito said, as he changed to Agito and picked up his Univ Cellf.

"Transcode: Rogue!"

"Transcode: Twins Shark!"

"Death Gods Inferno!" Rogue said, as his fists and feet began to expel lots of purple flames, and dashed towards Twins Shark.

"Divinity Judgment!" Twins Shark said, as his lower legs were completely surrounded by dark flames and shinning winds.

Both dashed, at amazing speed, even though they were heavily injured. Both attacked each other at the same zones as the previous attacks, but the result was a lot worst. The earthquakes of the impacts were twice as powerful as the previous, even taking some buildings down. Twins Shark shoulder was nearly completely opened and Rogue's left ribs were completely shattered. Both transformations were cancelled, and they fainted completely.

At WAZA's first aid office:

"I can't believe it. Those two are even worse than Jack." Queen Tia said.

"My love's shoulder is nearly opened and that jerk's ribs are destroyed. They won't move for some months. What tragedy…" Mary said, crying a lot, falling to her knees.

"Calm down, what's coming is a lot worst…" Dr. Goodball said.

"What do you mean?" Geo asked.

"Because of their fight, the world might be doomed." Dr. Goodball said, as everybody was shocked for the notice.

**Are KG and Solo going to survive? Did you expect that the result of this battle would be world doom? Why is the world doomed? Review, like, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Mega Man Starforce Beast Saga, part 2: The Beasts Rage"

Chapter 3 –The absolute tragedy:

**In this chapter, nothing will be the same (I think…).**

"Dr. Goodball, I was kind of distracted, so I'll ask again: The world is doomed? And if yes, why?" Shun asked, a little confused.

"I shall ask the same thing." Andromeda said.

"Why? Are you death? The world is doomed." Virgo said.

"Even being just a reconstruction of the original, based on her memories, DNA and Queen's brainwaves, she hasn't changed a bit." Omega-xis said.

"Yes, is true." Dr. Goodball answered.

"Ok, why? And how does KG and Solo's fight would help it?" Pat asked, as he was taking advantage of Angie being scared, hugging her.

"The cyber beasts were freed from the powerful waves caused from the battle." Dr. Goodball answered.

"But I thought the cyber beasts were inside Geo." Sonia said, sitting down, next to Geo, resting her head in his shoulder, making him blush.

"They're not inside him; he absorbed part of their DNA, but not completely."

"But weren't they sealed? If they were sealed, they could be stopped, right?" Mary asked.

"But only by someone powerful enough, since they couldn't be destroyed." Dr. Goodball added.

"My Geo is powerful. I bet in that he could defeat them." Sonia said, making Geo blush, with a smile.

"Hey guys, why are those two having spasms?" Ace asked, as he entered the room, as he pointed to the beds where KG and Solo were resting. They were shaking, as Dr. Goodball saw some graphics.

"What? His bodies are healing at an amazing speed!" Dr. Goodball said. Suddenly, their heartbeat increased intensity and speed. Some sort of lightning appeared from the ground, making those two disappear.

"What the hell just happened?" Lyra asked, as Mary fell to her knees once again.

"I know what to do, follow me." Dr. Goodball said.

"Guys! Is an emergency!" Zack said, as he entered the room.

"What is it?" Geo asked.

"Everyone that is EM wave warrior, even Bud and Prez, disappeared. Bud and Prez disappeared right in front of my eyes." Zack said.

"It's like the cyber beasts are recruiting soldiers for the destruction of the world." Geo said.

"Uh, guys, I think Pat and Shun vanished." Omega-xis said, as they turned around and noticed that they were missing.

"Now that you mention, where is Ace and Queen?" Dr. Goodball asked.

At the transporter:

"Ok Mega Man, me and the girls will be connected to you, so we can see what's happening and talk to you." Zack said, as Mega Man approached the transporter, but suddenly, Sonia hugged him by the back. He turned around, saw her depressed face and she said:

"Be sure to come back…"

"Of course." Mega Man said, smiling, putting half smile on Sonia's face.

"This is for good luck…" Sonia said, as she kissed him in the lips.

After the teleportation:

"Where am I?" Mega Man asked, as he encountered himself in a purple wave road, in the middle of the space.

"This is called beast dimension. It seems that there are many areas. You have to reach the final one and beat the cyber beasts. Now go and save everyone." Zack said, by the microphone.

"Ok, I'm on it." Mega Man said, as he heard footsteps, coming in his direction. He saw through the mist Gemini Spark, but his eyes were red.

"Beast Out!" Gemini Spark said, as his fingers turned into claws, his jaw transformed, so it was similar to a lion's, his feet gained claws, a tail grew and spikes appeared on his back, conducting electricity.

"Hey! Normally I'm the one to copy the others!" Mega Man said.

**Did you expect that Pat could use Beast Out? Will the others also transform? Did you guess that the world would be destroyed by the beasts? Review, like, send me the name of three EM wave warriors, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Mega Man Starforce Beast Saga, part 2: The Beasts Rage"

Chapter 4 –Thunder Beast:

**In this chapter, electro beast vs. weaponiser.**

"Calm down…" Mega Man said, as Beast Gemini Spark approached him.

"Grrrrrr…"

"Wait, if Beast Out gives a reaction boost, maybe, but just maybe… Angie, you need to undress yourself to give Pat a nosebleed so big that would make him loose a great amount of blood." Mega Man said.

"WHAT THE HELL? I'M NOT DOING THAT!" Angie screamed, blushing for just thinking of the idea of being undress and Pat seeing her.

"Not totally undressed, just without the shirt, for the Beast Out is more than enough." Geo justified.

"NO, I'M NOT DOING THAT!" Angie said.

"Ok, ok, sorry, was just an idea to end this very quickly. I have a plan B." Mega Man said, as Beast Gemini Spark approached him quickly.

"That should have been plan A." Angie said, in a mad tone.

"_Luckily, Dr. Goodball put a memory on the Weaponising system, so I can use the two weapons I used until now without transforming the warrior on the respective weapon once. I'll use Lyra Bow first, but if that doesn't work, I only have another chance." _Mega Man thought, as he picked up his Weaponising card. "Weaponising: Lyra Bow!" he said, as a pink bow, attached to his wrist, appeared.

"Rocket Claw! Rocket Grip!" Beast Gemini Spark said, as an attack equal to Rocket Punch and Rocket Knuckle, but more powerful, since he has claws.

"Bass Clef!" Mega Man said, as he pulled the bow's string, and released it, launching a thick energy arrow. It collided with Beast Gemini Spark's arms, but it didn't much difference, but he dodged it on time.

"Geo, long distance attacks won't work pretty well." Zack said.

"Very well, luckily I have another weapon that I used last week. Weaponising: Gemini Nunchuck!" Mega Man said, as Omega-xis swallowed his Weaponising card once again, as a yellow sphere appeared as Omega-xis head disappeared from Geo's arm. Geo grabbed the sphere, as it transformed into a nunchuck, similar to Gemini Spark's arms, but instead of fists, there were little sticks at the end, where he holds to use it.

"Gemini's Beast Thunder!" Beast Gemini Spark said, as he made an attack, similar to Gemini Thunder, but instead of just a beam, it had the form of a lion.

"Electric Fan!" Mega Man said, as he twisted the nunchuck, nullifying Beast Gemini Spark's attack. "Gemini…" Mega Man said, as he jumped, still twisting his nunchuck. " ...Electro Smash!" he said, as he used the nunchuck as a whip, making the chain longer, hitting Beast Gemini Spark with the other side of the nunchuck, that was electrified.

"GRAAHHHHHHH!" Beast Gemini Spark screamed, as soon as he was hit. After that, he returned to be Gemini Spark.

"Wow, I should stop using so much strength on my attacks when it's to save friends." Mega Man said, as the nunchuck disappeared, and Omega-xis' head reappeared.

"Tell me that… I could die for being hit with that force at the back of my head." Gemini Spark said, standing up and scratching the back of his head.

"Pat, you and Geo have to rescue the others." Zack said.

"I'm on it." Gemini Spark said.

"Ok, the portal is opening to the next area, let's go." Mega Man said, as they entered it.

"This was fast. Well, better." Gemini Spark said, as they reached an area, similar to the previous one.

"Hey, is it just me, or the author is losing the rhythm on the dialog?" Mega Man asked, questioning my authority.

"Hey, Geo, is it just me, or that's Wolf Woods, Cancer Bubble and Crown Thunder?" Gemini Spark asked, as he saw three figures moving through the mist.

"Beast Out!" Each one of them said. Wolf Woods' chest expand, his claws grew into the double of the original size, and his fangs grew, so they would be like saber-tooth tiger's. Cancer Bubble claws turned wider, two additional arms grew and his "ears" gained some holes. Crown Thunder's head turned into a T-rex' skull, his neck turned longer, a bone tail was formed.

**Will Mega Man and Gemini Spark be victorious? Will three beasts be enough to defeat them? Would you like to read a part where Angie undresses? Review, like, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Mega Man Starforce Beast Saga, part 2: The Beasts Rage"

Chapter 5– Beast Team and the mysterious helper:

**In this chapter, there will be a surprise… sort of.**

"A dinosaur skeleton, an oversized wolf and a crab with more arms than usual… it's kind of strange." Gemini Spark said.

"YOU RECEIVED A MESSAGE, FROM: DR. GOODBALL" Mega Man's Univ Cellf said, with the strange computerized voice.

"What is it?" Gemini Spark asked, trying to see the message that Mega Man was reading.

"The greatest news." Mega Man said, smiling, as he picked his Weaponising card._ "With this update, this will be very fast."_

"Lunar Beast Howl!" Beast Wolf Woods said, as he howled, causing earthquakes.

"ANALYSING… IDENTIFIED! INSTALLING… COMPLETE!" a computerized voice said, coming from Mega Man's Univ Cellf, with the Weaponising inserted.

"Weaponising: Wolfus Claw!" Mega Man said, as a three claws, very similar to Wolf Woods's claws, but longer, attached to his wrist.

"What? But you never used it by transforming Wolf Woods, how come you're using it?" Gemini Spark asked, very confused, scratching the back of his head.

"Dr. Goodball sent me a program to copy they're Weaponising, since she had some DNA of them. But I can only use once without transforming them." Mega Man justified, making Gemini Spark and everyone else, less confused.

"Mountain Hill Dash Stab!" Beast Wolf Woods said, above them, dashing into their direction, prepared to stab them.

"Waning Moon Shield!" Mega Man said, as he raised his claws, colliding with Beast Wolf Woods's, in the bunt edges. Gemini Spark was too amazed with the precision to make what Mega Man did.

"Don't just stand there…!" Mega Man said to Gemini Spark, suffering from the huge pressure of his muscles due to Beast Wolf Woods weight.

"R-Right! Gemini Thunder!"Gemini Spark said, blasting a powerful thunder blast, pushing Beast Wolf Woods away.

"Full Moon Divisor!" Mega Man said, as he dashed towards Beast Wolf Woods, passing through him. Some seconds after, Beast Wolf Woods's chest received 3 slashes. Beast Wolf Woods howled and then disappeared into thin air.

"Geo, Damian Wolfe came back here, but he's unconscious." Zack said, by the transmitter.

"Good, now we just have to defeat a crab and a dinosaur's skeleton." Mega Man said, as Wolfus Claws disappeared from he's wrist, transforming into a dark blue sphere.

"Bubble Riffle!" Beast Cancer Bubble said, shooting a bubble, twisting.

"Weaponising: Cancer Sickle!" Mega Man said, as an S shaped claw, made of pure metal, capable of cutting anything, attached to his hand.

"Scythe Boomerangs!" Beast Cancer Bubble said, throwing his 4 claws.

"Helium Cutter!" Mega Man said, as he closed his claw, making a huge air current, making the claws go in a different direction.

"Bubble Gatling!" Beast Cancer Bubble said, shooting many bubbles in Mega Man's direction.

"Sea's Protector Path!" Mega Man said, as he jumped, and cut all the bubbles, just by closing the claw. "Now Pat!"

"Gemini Thunder!" Gemini Spark said, as he launched his attack, defeating Cancer Bubble (with more than one reason).

"Fossil's Bite!" Beast Crown Thunder said, when, all of the sudden, he bite Gemini Spark.

"This hurt as hell!" Gemini Spark said, suffering.

"Weaponising: Crown Weapons!" Mega Man said, as a big drill appeared attached to his hand. "Crushing Drill!" he said, as he dashed and towards Beast Crown Thunder's body and tried to stab his chest with the drill. Suddenly, Gemini Spark could get free.

"Rock Hammer!" Beast Crown Thunder said, as he tried to smash Mega Man with his own skull.

"Thor's Hammer!" Mega Man said, as the drill opened, revealing a hammer inside it. He then, tried to smash Beast Crown Thunder's skull with it.

"Tail Rush!" Beast Crown Thunder said, twisting his tail, trying to hit Mega Man.

"Lightning Arrow!" Mega Man said, as a bow shooter was revealed, inside the hammer. An arrow was shot at an amazing speed. The arrow stabbed Beast Crown Thunder's chest, making him disappear.

After a while:

"That was kind of fast." Gemini Spark said.

"Well, or I'm better than I thought, or the author's running out of battle descriptions." Mega Man said, questioning my authority, once again (Note: Just pay half to Geo this month).

"Are you hearing that?" Gemini Spark asked, hearing some kind of whistle.

"Duck! And I mean, get down!" Mega Man said, ducking, along with Gemini Spark, as a red air cutting attack collided in the ground, making a huge crater.

"What was that?" Gemini Spark asked.

"If I have to guess, I'd say it was her." Geo said, as he saw a girl, around their age, with greenish long hair, a mask, similar to a bird, a green armor, similar to samurais' armors, but with a skirt at the end, holding a sword that had a phoenix head at the base, with another one stored in her belt. She was looking at Mega Man and Gemini Spark.

**Do you have any idea of who's this? Do you want to know? Did you know that the air cutting attack was a simple attack to her? Review, like, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Mega Man Starforce Beast Saga, part 2: The Beasts Rage"

Chapter 6– The Eternal Swords:

**Mysterious chick appears; what will happen next?**

"Who are you?" Mega Man asked to the mysterious girl, as she approached them.

"My name is… Phoenix Swordswoman."

"Then, why did you attack us?" Gemini Spark asked.

"It's to test your capabilities." Phoenix Swordswoman said, drawing her sword out, and pointing it in Gemini Spark throat's direction.

"Elec Sword!" Gemini Spark said, as his fists formed electricity in the shape of blades.

"That's your weapon? So weak…"Phoenix Swordswoman said, as she crossed her sword with Gemini Spark blades. She drew her other sword and slashed Gemini Spark so fast that even Black Ace Mega Man wouldn't be fast enough to stop her. "Fire Tattoo…" she said, as she stored her swords, as a phoenix figure made of flames appeared on Gemini Spark's chest.

"THIS IS BURNING AS HELL!" Gemini Spark said, trying to stop the flames.

"Let's see if those swords are that good. Giant Axe!" Mega Man said, as his personal weapon appears and tries to strike Phoenix Swordswoman, but she dodged them with no big effort. When Mega Man was going to do a down cut, she drew one of her swords; blocked it and lots of flames came out of the sword, melting the axe.

"Let's see if you can handle any attack that has some real power…" Phoenix Swordswoman said, drawing her other sword and crossing her arms, making the swords point up. "Eternal Tornado!" she said, as she began to run in their direction. When she was just some meters away, she spun once, uncrossing her arms, with her swords caught in fire, stopping to run and making a powerful fire tornado.

"Gemini Thunder!" Gemini Spark said, holding his arms together and shooting a powerful thunder beam.

"Impact Cannon!" Mega Man said, shooting a powerful attack from a white and purple cannon.

"Useless…" Phoenix Swordswoman said, as the tornado took down the other attacks and injured both Gemini Spark and Mega Man.

"Wow… she's powerful…" Gemini Spark said. Suddenly, he saw Mega Man dash towards her.

"Mega Busting…" Mega Man said, as Omega-xis' head disappeared from Geo's arm, and his arm began to glow green. "PUNCH!" he said as he tried to punch her, but she dodged it again, with no big difficulty.

"Chariot Charge!" a familiar voice was hear, as Mega Man saw a strangely familiar figure at the distance. It was General Auriga, dashing towards Phoenix Swordswoman. Due to his big body, she almost couldn't doge it, but still made it without a scratch.

"General Auriga? What are you doing here?" Mega Man asked, surprised to see him.

"I'm here to defeat the only traitor in the Appolon Flame's whole army. She tried to assassinate Sir Appolon Flame millions of time." General Auriga answered, justifying his actions.

"Get out of here Auriga, I'm testing these guys." Phoenix Swordswoman said.

"Is GENERAL Auriga!" he said, kind of mad.

"Wait… if we are four, we can handle what's ahead." Phoenix Swordswoman said, making the others question themselves on what she meant by "handle what's ahead".

"What do you mean?" Gemini Spark asked.

"Obviously, you didn't saw what's in the next area. I'm nothing compared to what's in that side."

"You must mean Gregar and Falzar." Mega Man mentioned.

"Only someone with great amount of power could defeat them." Phoenix Swordswoman said.

"What about the others?" Gemini Spark asked, worried with the others.

"I saw other warriors too, but they were under the command of the beasts." Phoenix Swordswoman mentioned.

"Then let's go, save our friends and the world!" Mega Man said, extending his hand.

"I agree." Gemini Spark said, putting his hand over Mega Man's.

"I'll help you…" Phoenix Swordswoman said, putting her hand over theirs.

"In this case, I must offer help. Since I'm a general, I must accept any request that implicates actions on the battle field. I'll make an exception this time." General Auriga said, putting his hand over the others' hands.

"Then, let's go!" Mega Man said, as they dashed towards the next area. Then they saw all the other EM wave warriors, all of them with red eyes.

**Will they be victorious? Will the Phoenix become their true friend? Will they rescue every warrior? Review, like, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Mega Man Starforce Beast Saga, part 2: The Beasts Rage"

Chapter 7– The Big Finalé:

**The final battle approaches, who will win?**

"Guys, snap out of it, wake up!" Mega Man said, as all his friends (and Solo) were with their eyes colored blood red.

"The only way to wake them up is to defeat them, so get ready…" Phoenix Swordswoman said, drawing her swords.

"Beast Out!" All of the warriors under the beasts control said, transforming. Taurus Fire gained spikes all over his body, his fists tripled their size and his horns grew instantly, although he now had the posture of a gorilla (lol). Queen Ophiuca gained multiple long tails, her "hair" (if that thing can be called hair) gained spikes in circles and snakes appeared all over her body. Libra Balance gained giant, thick spikes in his base and plates, his fire and water tornado in his plates grew and his face gained a mask that strongly resembles a dragon. Cygnus Wing wings grew, gaining spikes all over his wings, his "swan hood" gained teeth in the "beak" and his lower legs gained a metallic armor. Acid Ace gained a beast posture, claws, tail, fangs and spikes in his armor. Jack Corvus gained more wings, fangs, claws and his wings transformed, so they would look like eagle wings. Queen Vigo gained claws, fangs, her hair turned "wild" and her staff gained spikes. Kung Foo Kid gained fangs, bigger horns, his hooves turned sharper and his muscles grew too. Rogue gained claws, his fangs grew and gained a tail, in a posture of a beast. Andromeda Current's armor began to transform, as if it was in form of dragon (helmet covered his face and gained the form of a dragon's head, his gauntlets gained the form of claws, an armored tail appeared, etc…), his "spike" chain grew and his "sphere" chain gained spikes. Twins Shark shark fin (in the back) grew, fangs grew, and more angel and devil wings grew and gained beast posture.

"Ok author, we got it, an endless description, let's just fight." Gemini Spark said, arguing with me (Note: pay only half to Pat too).

"What's that gate?" Phoenix Swordswoman asked, as they noticed the giant gate with chains and locks, a little opened behind the beast warriors.

"That must be the Beasts Seal. It's a little opened, that's why they're getting free." Mega Man said.

"We need to close that HUGE thing again?" Gemini Spark asked.

"Yes, I already see some claws trying to scratch the chains." General Auriga commented.

"So… I'll close the gate and you defeat the others, ok?" Mega Man asked.

"Agreed… You just have to say the word." Phoenix Swordswoman said, raising her swords.

"NOW!" Mega Man said, as the beast war began.

"I'll take care of the big ones." General Auriga said, as he dashed towards Beast Taurus Fire.

"Demon Ox Tackle!" Beast Taurus Fire said, making an attack similar to Ox Tackle, but with both his fists raised. His collision with General Auriga's attack, making a huge earthquake.

Elsewhere:

"You won't es-sssss-cape." Beast Queen Ophiuca said, as she blocked Mega Man's path.

"A miracle would come handy now." Mega Man said, as a shoot of strings hit Beast Queen Ophiuca.

"He's MINE, and no one will block his way." Harp Note said, as Mega Man looked behind.

"What? Sonia? What are you doing here?" Mega Man asked, surprised to see her.

"I'm here to help you from that snake. Plus, I knew she was here and I wanted to give her a little lesson for a long time." Harp Note said, smiling.

Mega Man continued to dash towards the gate, as Beast Twins Shark blocked his way.

"A miracle would be handy." Mega Man said, as Perseus War appeared from above and used Sword of War to gain Beast Twins Shark's attention.

"This is my work now." Perseus War said.

Elsewhere:

"You three are good opponents, I must admit." General Auriga said to Beast Taurus Fire, Beast Libra Balance and Beast Acid Ace.

"Demon Ox Tackle!" Beast Taurus Fire said, making his attack.

"Moving Fortress' Tornado!" Beast Libra Balance said, spinning and moving with great speed and strength.

"Mammoth Tusk Break!" Beast Acid Ace said, making an attack similar to Wing Break, but with his fists extended.

"Great Army Firepower Chariot!" General Auriga said, as he made an attack, similar to an ordinary tackle, but with such great speed that the wheels of the chariot's caught fire. When they all collided, there was a giant explosion, sending the EM wave warrior's home, but making General Auriga heavily injured, lying on the floor.

Elsewhere, over there:

"Let's see… 3 beasts against me. Low probabilities… to you." Phoenix Swordswoman said, surrounded by Beast Jack Corvus, Beast Queen Virgo and Beast Andromeda Current. "Phoenix Flame!" she said, crossing her swords and then passing them through each other, launching a big flame in form of phoenix. It defeated Beast Jack Corvus and Beast Queen Virgo, but Beast Andromeda Current jumped, submitting Phoenix Swordswoman, and almost slashing her in the face, but he then stopped. "Go ahead, defeat me…"

"I… won't… hit… a LADY!" Beast Andromeda Current said, holding his head, and returning to normal. "You can kidnap me, you can control me, but I won't ever hit a lady!" Andromeda Current said, as he began to dash towards the gates.

"_Great determination to even defeat the Beast Out… awesome…"_ Phoenix Swordswoman though, thinking on what just happened, blushing just a bit.

Somewhere else:

"Great Thunder!" Gemini Spark and Pisces Aqua said at the same time, making an attack combining Gemini Thunder and Great Flood. It hit Beast Kung Foo Kid, but he was still in good shape.

"Nebula Whip!" Andromeda Current said, launching his chain as a whip, holding Beast Kung Foo Kid.

"Fire Tattoo!" Phoenix Swordswoman said, defeating Beast Kung Foo Kid.

Elsewhere:

"Iron Swan Ballet!" Beast Cygnus Wing said, spinning towards Mega Man, trying to kick him.

"Giant Wave!" Mega Man said, launching an air cutting attack with his Giant Axe, defeating him.

"Geo, how will you close the gates?" Harp Note asked.

"Let's leave it to…" Mega Man said.

"God?" Harp Note asked.

"Luck." Mega Man answered.

"LUCK?" Harp Note asked, astonished.

"Beast Break!" Beast Rogue said, as he appeared out of nothing, making an attack similar to Rogue Break.

"Great Thunder of War!" Gemini Spark, Pisces Aqua and Perseus War said, launching a combination attack of Gemini Thunder, Great Flood and Blade of War. It defeated Rogue just in time.

"Ok, now what?" Gemini Spark asked, as they reached the gate. Claws of Gregar and Falzar were slashing the doors to get free. One of Gregar's claws got out and almost smashed Harp Note. She closed her eyes with fear. Just some seconds after, there was an explosion. She opened her eyes, just to see Mega Man Pegasus Knight, holding the claw.

"Thanks Geo… but how could you hold that much weight?" Harp Note asked.

"With a little help." He answered, as the mist disappeared, revealing an astonishing scenario. Mega Man Dragon Warrior and Mega Man Leo Fighter were also holding the claw.

"One Geo is already as boring as it is, now we have 3? We're doomed." Gemini Spark said, joking.

" A moment please, step away so we can resolve the situation." Leo Fighter Mega Man said, as they all stepped away.

"Magician's Freeze!" Pegasus Knight Mega Man said, freezing Gregar's claw. Suddenly, one of Falzar's claws tried to strike them.

"Thunderbolt Blade!" Thunder Zerker Mega Man that appeared out of nowhere said, striking the claw.

"Double Blazer: Super Nova!" Leo Fighter and Fire Saurian (that also appeared out of nowhere) said, as they shot powerful fire blasts, trying to keep the beasts inside the gates.

"Demon Flurry!" Wood Ninja (again, out of nowhere) said, multiplying and throwing lots of shurikens to the gates.

"Super Rock Smash!"

"Gigantic Titanium Bite!"

"Multi Horn Sword!"

"Screaming Vulcan!"

"Howling Wolf!" the three BM forms and Beast Out forms said, pushing the door, so it would close.

"Magician's Freeze!" Pegasus Knight said, freezing the opening of the gates, making sure it was closed. Earth was saved.

Some weeks after:

"I still don't understand how you multiplied yourself." Sonia said, as she was alone with Geo in the park, at the shadow of a tree, sat down, with her head resting in his chest.

"Neither do I. But the world is saved, that is what matters." Geo said, kissing her in the lips.

"I love you, Geo. You're simply amazing." Sonia said, blushing and kissing him again.

In a mysterious place:

"Good job Phoenix, you followed your mission to the very end perfectly." A figure with wings said.

"Yeah, and thanks to you, we'll dominate the world. Muah-ha-ha-ha-ha *cof* *cof*" a long necked figure said.

**What is this all about? Does anyone know who are these figures? Will the next fanfiction be better? This and a lot more if you wait. Review, like, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


End file.
